Baby It's You
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: Oneshotsongfic, Jiley, Jojo's Baby It's You


**A/n: After a really supportive review from mrsmusso143, I'm writing another one-shot song-fic. Please R&R**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or the song: Baby It's You

&&:: Baby It's You ::&&

_Can somebody explain to me_

_Why everybody is trying to be_

_Living like a celebrity doing what they see on MTV_

_Ice is cool but I'm looking for more_

_Simple things is what my heart beats for_

'_Cause that's me I don't ask for much_

_Baby having you is enough._

Jake Ryan, once the world's biggest ego manic, sits across from me as we sit at one of Malibu's most expensive restaurants. He pulls out a black velvet box, and holds it out for me.

I open it, and my stomach lurches as I spot yet another incredibly beautiful, but expensive diamond necklace sparkling in the light.

"Do you like it?" he asked, his voice hopeful, and a knot in my stomach tightens as I say, "It's beautiful, but simple things are what I need. I don't ask for much, Jake having you is enough."

_You ain't to buy nothing, it's not what I want baby, its you_

_We don't got to go no where, it's not what I want baby, its you_

_It's not for what you got, 'cause know you got a lot, no matter what you do_

_Your always getting hot, its you, its you baby all I want is you_

_Yeah_

He grins, but it doesn't seem to make his jade eyes like it usually does. How oblivious can one guy be?

"You don't have to buy me things, we don't have to go anywhere, it's not what you have-Because you have a lot, but baby all I want is you," I say, as I lean over the table and our lips meet.

The kiss is electrifying, just like every other kiss we share, and at last when we part for air, I sit back down in my chair, "This place is a little too stuffy for me, come on"

_It don't matter that your car is fly_

_And your rims are spinning on the side_

_And it don't matter where we go tonight_

'_Cause if I'm with you it'll be alright_

_That's cool but I'm looking for more_

_Its your love that my heart beats for _

'_Cause that's me don't have to spend a dime_

_Baby I just want your time_

A quizzical look is plastered on his face, as I jump out of my seat and grab his hand. I tug him through the cavernous room, past the rich and the fabulous, and out of the restaurant.

"My car please" he says to the boy seemingly a few years younger than us dressed in a suit especially designed for the employees of the restaurant.

The eighteen year old nods, and goes off to find Jake's car, and I have time to plant another one on him before the boy returns, driving up in the black Lamborghini, and it's metallic spinners spin.

"So where are we going?" he asks as he opens the door for me, I sit back in the soft black leather seat, and buckle myself in.

"It don't matter where we go, because if I'm with you, it will be alright," I say as he starts the car.

_You ain't got to buy nothing, it's not what I want baby its you_

_We don't have to go no where, it's not what I want baby its you_

_It's not for what you got, 'cause know you got a lot, no matter what_

_You do your always getting hot, it's you, it's you, baby all I want is you._

He smirks and we drive aimlessly, the night sky looks wonderful out of the roof top (And yes there is rooftops for Lamborghini's just watch Viva La Bam:P). He parks somewhere and I lift an eyebrow as to where we are.

"What happened to 'it don't matter where we go'" he teases as he opens his door quickly so he can open mine before I can even lift my arm.

Instantly, I know where we are as the smell of the beach fills my nostrils. I smile as he helps me out of the car, and we take off in the ran.

We finally stop and lay in the cool sand, the soft sound of the waves rolling in is interrupted by the loud noise of us laughing.

_You ain't got to buy nothing, it's not what I want baby it's you_

_We don't have to go no where, its not what I want baby it's you_

_It's not for what you go, 'cause know you a lot, no matter what you do_

_Your always getting hot, it's you, its you, baby all I want is _

_You_

He rolls over, to where he's right beside me, and leans on his arm looking down at me, this huge grin on his face.

"What?" I ask, his eyes are dancing with amusement.

His mouth covers mine. His soft lips caress mine, and everything in the world is right, if only for this moment. I kiss him back, with an equal kiss, and he runs his fingers through my hair. And when we finally part, "Baby all I want is you"


End file.
